Cities
Cities in BitLife are where characters live, work and socialize in the game. Most cities are relatively the same, with the same types of jobs and amenities. However, depending on which city you live in can change many factors in the game such as name, race, schooling stages, and nationality. The public library and community college are named after whatever city the character is in. It is expensive to move to another city, however, it is possible with the “emigrate” option. You don’t have any control over what city you go to other than the country it is located in and characters cannot move to another city in the country. Cities can also be traveled to using the “vacation“ option, however there is no effect depending on the city and some cities can be vacation spots but not default cities to live in. In June 2019, an option to add custom cities was featured in the game. There is a secret ribbon called the Teammate ribbon if your character is from either city of the United States where Candywriter produces BitLife and your character is an App Developer. There is an achievement if a character visits Winnipeg, Canada, on vacation. The '' Teammate'' ribbon can be unlocked if a character is an app developer from Tucson or Miami in the United States. Full List of Cities Default Cities These are default cities in the Nations. In a Custom life, these are chosen by the player. In a random life or while emigrating, the city will come at random. Afghanistan * Jalalabad * Kabul * Kandahar Argentina * Buenos Aires * Cordoba * Rosario Australia * Adelaide * Brisbane * Canberra * Gold Coast * Hobart * Melbourne * Newcastle * Perth * Sydney * Wollongong Austria * Vienna * Salzburg Bahamas * Nassau Belgium * Antwerp * Bruges * Brussels * Ghent * Ostend Brazil * Belo Horizonte * Brasilia * Fortaleza * Manaus * Rio de Janeiro * São Paulo Canada * Calgary * Edmonton * Halifax * Montreal * Ottawa * Quebec City * Regina * Saskatoon * Toronto * Vancouver * Winnipeg Chile * Santiago * Valdivia China * Beijing * Guangzhou * Shanghai * Shenzhen * Wuhan Colombia * Barranquilla * Bogota * Cali * Medellin Costa Rica * San Jose Cuba * Havana Czech Republic * Prague * Brno * Ostrava Denmark * Aarhus * Copenhagen Djibouti * Djibouti Dominican Republic * Puerto Plata * Punta Cana * Santo Domingo DR Congo * Kinshasa * Lubumbashi * Mbuji-Mayi Ecuador * Quito * Guayaquil Egypt * Alexandria * Cairo * Giza * Luxor Estonia * Tallinn Ethiopia * Addis Ababa Finland *Helsinki France * Bordeaux * Lyon * Marseille * Nancy * Nantes * Nice * Paris * Toulouse Germany * Berlin * Cologne * Dusseldorf * Frankfurt * Hamburg * Munichk * Stuttgart Greece * Athens * Santorini Hong Kong * Hong Kong * Kowloon India * Bangalore * Chennai * Delhi * Hyderabad * Jaipur * Kolkata * Mumbai * Srinagar Indonesia * Bali * Jakarta Iran * Tehran Iraq * Baghdad * Erbil * Fallujah * Mosul * Tikrit Ireland * Cork * Dublin * Shannon Israel * Bethlehem * Jerusalem * Tel Aviv Italy * Catania * Florence * Genoa * Milan * Naples * Pisa * Rome * Turin * Venice Jamaica * Kingston * Montego Bay Japan * Fukuoka * Hiroshima * Kobe * Kyoto * Nagoya * Osaka * Tokyo * Yokohama Kazakhstan * Almaty * Astana * Shymkent Kenya * Mombasa * Nairobi Kuwait * Al Ahmadi * Kuwait City Lebanon * Beirut Malaysia * George Town * Kuala Lumpur Mexico * Cabo San Lucas * Cancun * Guadalajara * Juarez * Mazatlan * Mexico City * Monterrey * Nogales * Puerto Vallarta * Tijuana Monaco * Monaco * Monte Carlo Mongolia * Ulaanbaatar Morocco * Casablanca * Fez * Marrakesh * Tangier Nepal * Kathmandu Netherlands * Amsterdam * Eindhoven * Rotterdam * The Hague New Zealand * Auckland * Wellington Nigeria * Lagos Norway * Bergen * Oslo * Trondheim Pakistan * Islamabad * Abbotabad * Karachi * Lahore * Peshawar Panama * Panama City Peru * Cusco * Lima * Machu Picchu Philippines * Manila * Quezon City Poland * Krakow * Poznan * Warsaw Portugal * Lisbon * Porto Puerto Rico * Ponce * San Juan Romania * Bucharest * Transylvania Russia * Moscow * St. Petersburg Saudi Arabia * Jeddah * Mecca * Riyadh Serbia * Belgrade Singapore * Singapore South Africa * Cape Town * Durban * Johannesburg * Soweto South Korea * Busan * Daegu * Gangnam * Incheon * Seoul Spain * Barcelona * Madrid * Malaga * Pamplona * Seville * Valencia * Zaragoza Sweden * Gothenburg * Halmstad * Malmö * Stockholm Switzerland * Basel * Bern * Geneva * Lausanne * Lucerne * Lugano * Zurich Syria * Damascus * Aleppo Taiwan * Taipei Thailand * Bangkok * Phuket Turkey * Ankara * Istanbul * Izmir United States * Anchorage * Atlanta * Austin * Baltimore * Boston * Brooklyn * Buffalo * Charleston * Charlotte * Chattanooga * Chicago * Cincinnati * Cleveland * Columbus tehehe * Compton * Dallas * Denver * Detroit * Fargo * Honolulu * Houston * Jacksonville * Kansas City * Las Vegas * Little Rock * Los Angeles * Memphis * Miami * Milwaukee * Minneapolis * Nashville * New Orleans * New York * Oakland * Oklahoma City * Orlando * Philadelphia * Phoenix * Pittsburgh * Portland * Salt Lake City * San Antonio * San Diego * San Francisco * San Jose * Scranton * Seattle * Tampa * Tucson * Washington * Wichita United Kingdom * Aberdeen * Belfast * Birmingham * Blackpool * Brighton * Bristol * Cambridge * Cardiff * Edinburgh * Glasgow * Ipswich * Leeds * Leicester * Liverpool * London * Manchester * Milton Keynes * Newcastle * Norwich * Nottingham * Oxford * Sheffield * Staines * Sunderland * Swansea * Wolverhampton Uruguay * Montevideo * Punta Del Este * Salto Venezuela * Caracas Vietnam * Bien Hoa * Can Tho * Da Nang * Hai Phong * Hanoi * Ho Chi Minh Custom Cities NOTE: This is a page for ideas of cities that would be included as custom, and ARE NOT default. Feel free to edit this section. *Afghanistan - Herat *Afghanistan - Mazar-i-Sharif *Afghanistan - Kunduz *Afghanistan - Ghazni *Argentina - Bariloche *Argentina - Mendoza *Argentina - Puerto Iguazú *Argentina - Mar del Plata *Argentina - Santa Fe *Argentina - Salta *Argentina - Tucumán *Argentina - La Plata *Argentina - Corrientes *Argentina - Resistencia *Argentina - Formosa *Argentina - Neuquén *Argentina - Paraná *Argentina - San Salvador de Jujuy *Argentina - Santiago del Estero *Argentina - San Juan *Argentina - Bahía Blanca *Argentina - Posadas *Argentina - Concordia *Argentina - Comodoro Rivadavia *Argentina - Catamarca *Argentina - Trelew *Argentina - La Rioja *Argentina - Ushuaia *Argentina - San Luis *Argentina - Santa Rosa *Argentina - Río Gallegos *Argentina - Río Grande *Argentina - Necochea *Argentina - Puerto Madryn *Argentina - Villa María *Argentina - Río Cuarto *Argentina - San Nicolás *Argentina - San Rafael *Argentina - Tandil *Argentina - Villa Mercedes *Australia - Darwin *Australia - Tweed Heads *Australia - Maitland *Australia - Cairns *Australia - Queanbayan *Australia - Sunshine Coast *Australia - Townsville *Australia - Kalgoorlie *Australia - Alice Springs *Austria - Graz *Austria - Linz *Austria - Innsbruck *Austria - Klagenfurt *Austria - Eisenstadt *Bahamas - Freeport *Bahamas - West End *Bahamas - Coopers Town *Bahamas - Marsh Harbour *Belgium - Charleroi *Belgium - Liège *Belgium - Schaerbeek *Belgium - Anderlecht *Brazil - Salvador *Brazil - Curitiba *Brazil - Recife *Brazil - Goiania *Brazil - Belem *Brazil - Porto Alegre *Brazil - Guarulhos *Brazil - Campinas *Brazil - São Luis *Brazil - São Goncalo *Brazil - Maceió *Brazil - Natal *Brazil - Duque de Caxias *Brazil - Campo Grande *Brazil - São Bernardo do Campo *Brazil - Nova Iguaçu *Brazil - João Pessoa *Brazil - São José dos Campos *Brazil - Niterói *Brazil - Santo André *Brazil - Uberlândia *Brazil - Porto Velho *Brazil - Cuiabá *Brazil - Joinville *Brazil - Caxias do Sul *Brazil - Florianópolis *Canada - Charlottetown *Canada - Iqaluit *Canada - St. Johns *Canada - Mississauga *Canada - Moncton *Canada - Surrey *Canada - Richmond *Canada - London *Canada - Markham *Canada - Vaughan *Canada - Victoria *Canada - Whitehorse *Canada - Gatineau *Canada - Yellowknife *Chile - Concepción *Chile - Valparaíso *Chile - Viña del Mar *Chile - Antofagasta *Chile - Punta Arenas *Chile - Puerto Montt *Chile - Iquique *Chile - Temuco *Chile - La Serena *Chile - Coquimbo *Chile - Talca *Chile - Rancagua *Chile - Arica *Chile - Copiapó *Chile - Calama *Chile - Talcahuano *China - Chengdu *China - Chongqing *China - Hefei *China - Tianjin *China - Xi'an *China - Xiamen *China - Dongguan *China - Lhasa *China - Nanjing *China - Nanping *China- Shenyang *China - Foshan *China - Harbin *China - Suzhou *China - Qingdao *China - Urumqi *China - Dalian *China- Yinchuan *China - Zhengzhou *China - Jinan *China - Shantou *China - Changchun *China - Kunming *China - Changsha *China - Ordos *China - Taiyuan *China - Hefei *China - Shijiazhuang *China - Fuzhou *China - Wuxi *China - Zhongshan *China - Wenzhou *China - Nanning *China - Ningbo *Colombia - Cartagena *Colombia - Soledad *Colombia - Cúcuta *Colombia - Ibagué *Colombia - Soacha *Colombia - Bucaramanga *Colombia - Villavicencio *Colombia - Bello *Colombia - Pereira *Colombia - Santa Marta *Colombia - Valledupar *Colombia - Montería *Colombia - Pasto *Colombia - Buenaventura *Colombia - Manizales *Colombia - Neiva *Colombia - Palmira *Colombia - Armenia *Colombia - Riohacha *Colombia - Sincelejo *Colombia - Popayán *Colombia - Itagüí *Colombia - Floridablanca *Costa Rica - Alajuela *Costa Rica - Heredia *Costa Rica - Cartago *Costa Rica - Puerto Limón *Costa Rica - Puntarenas *Cuba - Birán *Cuba - Santiago de Cuba *Cuba - Cienfuegos *Cuba - Camagüey *Cuba - Holguín *Cuba - Guantánamo *Czech Republic - Plzeň *Czech Republic - Liberec *Czech Republic - Olomouc *Denmark - Odense *Denmark - Aalborg *Denmark - Esbjerg *Denmark - Randers *Djibouti - Ali Sabieh *Djibouti - Dikhil *Dominican Republic - Santiago *Dominican Republic - La Vega *Dominican Republic - San Cristóbal *DR Congo - Kisangani *DR Congo - Masina *DR Congo - Kananga *DR Congo - Likasi *DR Congo - Kolwezi *DR Congo - Tshikapa *DR Congo - Beni *Ecuador - Cuenca *Ecuador - Santo Domingo *Ecuador - Machala *Ecuador - Durán *Ecuador - Portoviejo *Ecuador - Loja *Ecuador - Ambato *Egypt - Aswan *Egypt - Port Said *Egypt - 6th of October *Egypt - New Cairo *Egypt - Suez *Egypt - Shubra El Kheim *Egypt - Mansoura *Estonia - Tartu *Estonia - Narva *Estonia - Pärnu *Estonia - Kohtla-Järve *Estonia - Võru *Ethiopia - Dire Dawa *Ethiopia - Mekelle *Ethiopia - Gondar *Ethiopia - Adama *Finland - Espoo *Finland - Vantaa *Finland - Tampere *Finland - Oulu *Finland - Turku *Finland - Lahti *France - Lille *France - Strasbourg *France - Montpellier *France - Metz *France - Rennes *France - Orléans *France - Le Havre *France - Saint-Denis *France - Saint-Étienne *France - Dijon *France - Brest *France - Perpignan *France - Le Mans *Germany - Bonn *Germany - Dresden *Germany - Erfurt *Germany - Essen *Germany - Hannover *Germany - Leipzig *Germany - Nuremburg *Germany - Wuppertal *Germany - Karlsruhe *Germany - Rostock *Germany - Duisburg *Germany - Mannheim *Germany - Bochum *Greece - Sparta *Greece - Thessaloniki *Greece - Patras *Greece - Piraeus *Greece - Larissa *Greece - Heraklion *India - Varanasi *India - Ahmedabad *India - Agra *India - Bengaluru *India - Madurai *India - Nagpur *India - Pune *India - Thiruvananthapuram *India - Lucknow *India - Kanpur *Indonesia - Surabaya *Indonesia - Medan *Indonesia - Bekasi *Indonesia - Bandung *Indonesia - Makassar *Indonesia - Depok *Indonesia - Semarang *Indonesia - Tangerang *Indonesia - Palembang *Indonesia - Bandar Lampung *Indonesia - Batam *Indonesia - Bogor *Indonesia - Pekanbaru *Indonesia - Jayapura *Indonesia - Denpasar *Indonesia - Banjarmasin *Indonesia - Serang *Indonesia - Balikpapan *Indonesia - Surakarta *Indonesia - Jambi *Iran - Isfahan *Iran - Mashhad *Iran - Karaj *Iran - Shiraz *Iran - Tabriz *Iran - Ahvaz *Iran - Qom *Iraq - Ramadi *Iraq - Sulaymaniya *Iraq - Hilla *Iraq - Karbala *Ireland - Limerick *Ireland - Galway *Ireland - Waterford *Israel - Haifa *Israel - Rishon LeZion *Israel - Petah Tikva *Israel - Netanya *Israel - Beersheva *Israel - Ashkelon *Israel - Eilat *Israel - Bnei Brak *Italy - Bari *Italy - Bologna *Italy - Verona *Italy - Messina *Italy - Padua *Italy - Trieste *Italy - Taranto *Italy - Brescia *Italy - Palma *Italy - Reggio Calabria *Italy - Cagliari *Italy - Livorno *Jamaica - Spanish Town *Jamaica - Portmore *Japan - Fukushima *Japan - Hakodate *Japan - Hiroshima *Japan - Nagasaki *Japan - Sapporo *Japan - Toyota *Japan - Shizuoka *Japan - Sendai *Japan - Chiba *Japan - Saitama *Japan - Kawasaki *Japan - Okayama *Japan - Kumamoto *Japan - Kitakyushu *Japan - Kagoshima *Japan - Niigata *Japan - Hamamatsu *Japan - Toyama *Japan - Kanazawa *Kazakhstan - Karaganda *Kazakhstan - Aktobe *Kazakhstan - Taraz *Kazakhstan - Semey *Kenya - Kisumu *Kenya - Nakuru *Kenya - Eldoret *Kenya - Kehancha *Kuwait - Hawalli *Kuwait - As Salimiyah *Lebanon - Jounieh *Lebanon - Tripoli *Lebanon- Tyre *Lebanon - Zahle *Malaysia - Johor Bahru *Malaysia - Seberang Perai *Malaysia - Melaka City *Malaysia - Petaling Jaya *Malaysia - Ipoh *Malaysia - Kajang *Malaysia - Klang *Malaysia - Kota Kinabalu *Mexico - Acapulco *Mexico - Chihuahua *Mexico - Leon *Mexico - Ecatepec *Mexico - Puebla *Mexico - Aguascalientes *Mexico - Hermosillo *Mexico - Mérida *Mexico - Nezahualcóyotl *Mexico - Mexicali *Mexico - Culiacán *Mexico - San Luis Potosí *Mexico - Acapulco *Mexico - Saltillo *Mexico - Querétaro *Mexico - Torreón *Mexico - Morelia *Mexico - Reynosa *Mexico - Tuxtla Gutiérrez *Mexico - Veracruz *Mexico - Durango *Mexico - López Mateos *Mexico - Toluca de Lerdo *Mexico - Matamoros *Mongolia - Erdenet *Mongolia - Darkhan *Mongolia - Choibalsan *Morocco - Rabat *Morocco - Salé *Morocco - Meknes *Netherlands - Groningen *Netherlands - Utrecht *Netherlands - Tilburg *Netherlands - Almere *Netherlands - Haarlem *Nepal - Pokhara *Nepal - Lalitpur *Nepal - Bharatpur *Nepal - Biratnagar *Nepal - Birganj *Nepal - Janakpur *New Zealand - Dunedin *New Zealand - Christchurch *New Zealand - Hamilton *New Zealand - Rotorua *New Zealand - Taruanga *Nigeria- Abuja *Nigeria - Benin City *Nigeria - Ibadan *Nigeria - Kaduna *Nigeria - Kano *Nigeria - Lagos *Nigeria - Port Harcourt *Nigeria - Jos *Nigeria - Enugu *Nigeria - Zaria *Nigeria - Warri *Nigeria - Owo *Norway - Stavanger *Norway - Sandnes *Norway - Drammem *Norway - Fredrikstad *Pakistan - Faisalabad *Pakistan - Rawalpindi *Pakistan - Quetta *Pakistan - Gujranwala *Pakistan - Multan *Pakistan - Hyderabad *Pakistan - Bahawalpur *Panama - Colón *Panama - Santiago *Panama - La Chorrera *Peru - Arequipa *Peru - Callao *Peru - Iquitos *Peru - Trujillo *Peru - Chiclayo *Peru - Tacna *Peru - Huancayo *Peru - Piura *Peru - Chimbote *Peru - San Juan de Lurigancho *Peru - Villa El Salvador *Peru - San Martín de Porres *Peru - Ate *Peru - Comas *Peru - Ayacucho *Peru - Cajamarca *Philippines - Angeles *Philippines - Butuan *Philippines - Cebu *Philippines - Daraga *Philippines - Vigan *Philippines - Davao *Philippines - Caloocan *Philippines - Zamboanga *Philippines - Valenzuela *Philippines - Makati *Philippines - Taguig *Philippines - Pasig *Philippines - Antipolo *Philippines - Cagayan de Oro *Poland - Gdańsk *Poland - Koszalin *Poland - Szczecin *Poland - Łódź *Poland - Lublin *Poland - Katowice *Poland - Białystok *Portugal - Sintra *Portugal - Vila Nova de Gaia *Portugal - Cascais *Portugal - Loures *Puerto Rico - Bayamón *Puerto Rico - Carolina *Puerto Rico - Caguas *Romania - Cluj-Napoca *Romania - Timișoara *Romania - Iași *Romania - Constanța *Romania - Craiova *Romania - Brașov *Russia - Irkutsk *Russia - Norilsk *Russia - Novgorod *Russia - Novosibirsk *Russia - Samara *Russia - Tura *Russia - Volgograd *Russia - Vladivostok *Russia - Perm *Russia - Omsk *Russia - Yekaterinburg *Russia - Kazan *Russia - Sochi *Russia - Chelyabinsk *Russia - Nizhny Novgorod *Russia - Kaliningrad *Saudi Arabia - Medina *Saudi Arabia - Dammam *Saudi Arabia - Ta'if *Saudi Arabia - Dhahran *Serbia - Novi Sad *Serbia - Niš *Serbia - Kragujevac *Serbia - Leskovac *Serbia - Subotica *Serbia - Kruševac *South Africa - Bloemfontein *South Africa - Port Elizabeth *South Africa - Pretoria *South Africa - Pietermaritzburg *South Africa - Durban *South Africa - East London *South Africa - Soshanguve *South Africa - Vereeniging *South Africa - Benoni *South Africa - Tembisa *South Africa -Boksburg *South Africa - Newcastle *South Korea - Daejeon *South Korea - Ulsan *South Korea - Suwon *South Korea - Gwangju *South Korea - Goyang *South Korea - Changwon *South Korea - Yongjin *South Korea - Seongnam *South Korea - Bucheon *South Korea - Ansan *Spain - Palma de Mallorca *Spain - Bilbao *Spain - Alicante *Spain - Córdoba *Spain - Valladolid *Spain - Granada *Spain - Murcia *Spain - Cádiz *Spain - Las Palmas de Gran Canaria *Spain - Vigo *Spain - Gijón *Spain - Vitoria *Spain - Oviedo *Spain - La Coruña *Spain - Hospitalet de Llobregat *Spain - Granada *Spain - Oviedo *Spain - Elche *Spain - Tarrasa *Spain - Tarragona *Spain - Cartagena *Spain - Badalona *Spain - Santa Cruz de Tenerife *Spain - Almería *Spain - San Sebastián *Spain - Sabadell *Spain - Jérez de la Frontera *Spain - Pamplona *Spain - Albacete *Spain - Ibiza *Spain - Santander *Sweden - Uppsala *Sweden - Upplands Väsby *Sweden - Sollentuna *Sweden - Västerås *Sweden - Örebro *Sweden - Linköping *Sweden - Helsingborg *Sweden - Jönköping *Sweden - Södertälje *Switzerland - Winterthur *Switzerland - St. Gallen *Syria - Homs *Syria - Hama *Syria - Latakia *Syria - Raqqa *Syria - Deir-ez-Zor *Syria - Qamishli *Syria - Douma *Taiwan - New Taipei *Taiwan - Kaohsiung *Taiwan - Tainan *Taiwan - Taichung *Taiwan - Taoyuan *Taiwan - Chiayi *Taiwan - Hsinchu *Thailand - Nonthaburi *Thailand - Chiang Mai *Thailand - Nakhon Ratchasima *Thailand - Hat Yai *Thailand - Pattaya *Turkey - Antalya *Turkey - Idgir *Turkey - Bursa *Turkey - Adana *Turkey - Gaziantep *Turkey - Konya *Turkey - Kayseri *Turkey - Mersin *Turkey - Eskişehir *Turkey - Batman *Turkey - Van *United Arab Emirates - Sharjah *United Arab Emirates - Al Ain *United Arab Emirates - Ajman *United Arab Emirates - Fujairah *United Arab Emirates - Ras Al Khaimah *United Arab Emirates - Umm Al Quwain *United Kingdom - Plymouth *United Kingdom - Southend On Sea *United Kingdom Southampton *United States - Fresno *United States - Albuquerque *United States - Indianapolis *United States - El Paso *United States - Louisville *United States - Mesa *United States - Sacramento *United States - Fort Worth *United States - Hartford *United States - Colorado Springs *United States - Raleigh *United States - Omaha *United States - Long Beach *United States - Virginia Beach *United States - Tulsa *United States - Arlington *United States - Bakersfield *United States - Aurora *United States - Anaheim *United States - Santa Ana *United States - Riverside *United States - Corpus Christi *United States - Lexington *United States - Stockton *United States - Henderson *United States - Saint Paul *United States - Saint Louis *United States - Greensboro *United States - Plano *United States - Lincoln *United States - Irvine *United States - Newark *United States - Toledo *United States - Durham *United States - Chula Vista *United States - Des Moines *United States - Jersey City *United States - Boise *United States - Scottsdale *United States - Reno *United States - North Las Vegas *United States - Birmingham *United States - Montgomery *United States - Sioux Falls *United States - Providence *United States - Salem *United States - Jackson *United States - Charleston *Uruguay - Paysandú *Uruguay - Maldonado *Uruguay - Rivera *Uruguay - Canelones *Uruguay - Tacuarembó *Venezuela - Maracaibo *Venezuela - Valencia *Venezuela - Barquisimeto *Venezuela - Maracay *Venezuela - Ciudad Guayana *Venezuela - Catia La Mar *Venezuela - San Cristóbal *Venezuela - Barcelona *Venezuela - Maturín *Venezuela - Ciudad Bolívar *Venezuela - La Guaira *Vietnam - Buon Ma Thuot *Vietnam - Bac Ninh *Vietnam - Hue *Vietnam - Da Lat *Vietnam - Ha Long *Vietnam - Hai Duong *Vietnam - Nam Dinh *Vietnam - Nha Trang Category:BitLife